1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector module and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a connector module used for pressing an electronic card and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To augment the function, portable electronic devices are normally equipped with a connector for accommodating an electronic card, such as a memory card. However, along with the development of portable electronic devices, the casing of portable electronic devices is getting thinner and thinner, and the overall thickness of most portable electronic products is smaller than the width of a finger, making the loading and unloading of electronic card become more difficult.